1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for filling a motor vehicle cooling system, and particularly to an apparatus that the coolant is drawn by the vacuum created in a cooling system after evacuating air therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in Taiwan patent No. M249880, a conventional apparatus for filling a cooling system is connected to a top opening of an engine cooling system by an enlargeable plastic cap thereof. However, the connection between the cooling system and the cap is unsatisfyingly instable, i.e. the connection could be broken by an accidental crash, which causes great trouble of the users.